Gone Bananas!
Gone Bananas! is the thirty-third episode of Season 3 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 143rd episode. Summary Rockruff and Shinx give Toad and Diddy a challenge to collect as many bananas as they can. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the pavilion, which cuts to Toad swimming underneath the waterfall near the high cliff and Diddy Kong climbing the waterfall. As Toadette is reading a book, Spike suggests to Diddy that he come down from the waterfall. Diddy disagrees because he loves climbing, but a paintball thrown by Bowser Jr., who is riding Flygon, throws Diddy into the pond. Flygon gets angry at Bowser Jr. for throwing the paintball at Diddy and tells him to apologize to Diddy. Bowser Jr. apologizes to Flygon instead, but Flygon gets angrier and takes him to the waterfall, where she tells him to apologize to Diddy, threatening to tickle him. As a result, Bowser Jr. apologizes and Diddy forgives him. Flygon smiles at Bowser Jr. for apologizing to Diddy and, although she threatened to tickle Jr. if he didn't apologize to Diddy, playfully tickles him, causing the young Koopa to laugh giggly and Flygon to laugh with her little buddy while chortling. Diddy then makes a confessional that he loves climbing, but will be more careful when climbing the waterfall next time. Later, Rockruff and Shinx appear and tells Toad and Diddy that there are bananas that Donkey Kong is looking for. Rockruff starts to tell them about the result of whoever wins, but Shinx corrects Rockruff and says everyone wins. Spike calls Toad "Shroomipants", causing Toad to get angry and Toadette to tell Spike to stop calling Toad "Shroomipants". The scene then cuts to a shot of Shroomish Plains, where Toad and Diddy are talking about teaming up, but Shinx tells the two that they will have to split apart. While Diddy agrees, Toad protests that he and Diddy team up. Shinx then tells Toad that the rules are the rules, causing Toad to reluctantly agree to find the bananas alone. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong finds himself in a cave full of fruits. As he is looking carefully for the bananas, Diddy is chased out of the cave by Dry Bones, who is wearing a mask of Yoshi. Toad is seen in Shroomish Plains and is about to ask a Shroomish to help him find a banana, but Rockruff appears and tells Toad that he should not be asking the Shroomish for help in finding bananas because all they know what to find is vegetables and treat eggs, causing Toad to get peeved but to also reluctantly listen to what Rockruff and Shinx had said. Later, Toad finds five bananas. Diddy is then seen with more bananas than Toad has, and notices that it is now raining bananas. As Toad and Diddy find each other, they start collecting more bananas, and the scene cuts to Rockruff and Shinx (both riding two Driflblim) throwing bananas down at where Toad and Diddy are at. As they do so, Bowser Jr. and Flygon zoom past Rockruff and Shinx. Bowser Jr. then aims a squirt gun full of paint and shoots Rockruff's Drifblim with paint. The scene then cuts to a shot of Jumblin' Jungle Island, an island adjacent to Super Mario Island. Toad and Diddy are seen presenting the bananas to Donkey Kong, who thanks the two. Rockruff and Shinx are also at the jungle and present them both with a reward - the Yoshi Boat, which is led by Yoshis. Toad and Diddy thank Donkey Kong, Rockruff and Shinx as the five hop on the boat and head for home as the episode ends. Quotes see Toad swimming underneath the waterfall. We then see Diddy Kong climbing the waterfall. Spike: (pushes up his sunglasses) "Diddy, I suggest you come down from there!" Diddy Kong: "No way, dude! I love climbing!" Spike: "Whatever!" (pushes down his sunglasses) Bowser Jr., who is riding Flygon, throws a paintball at Diddy, causing him to fall down the waterfall. Diddy Kong: (falling down the waterfall) "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kong lands into a pond, thus making a big splash Bowser Jr.: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flygon: (gets angry) "Bowser Jr., apologize to Diddy right now!" Bowser Jr.: "Sorry, Flygon!" Flygon: (gets angrier) takes Bowser Jr. to the waterfall. Flygon: "Jr., Apologize to Diddy or I'll tickle you!" Jr. widens his eyes when Flygon threatens to tickle him. He knows Flygon is being serious. Flygon: (wiggles her fingers) "You gonna apologize to Diddy or let me tickle you?" (raises a mischievous eyebrow and lowers her wiggling fingers towards Bowser Jr.) Bowser Jr.: "EEP! Sorry, Diddy!" Diddy Kong: "I forgive you, Jr.!" Flygon: (smiles) "Nice job apologizing to Diddy, BJ! But, I'm gonna tickle you anyway!" proceeds to playfully tickle Bowser Jr. Flygon: (playfully tickles Bowser Jr.) "Kitchy kitchy!" Bowser Jr.: (laughs giggly) Flygon: (laughs and chortles) Trivia Category:SMI Episodes (Season 3)